


Breathtaking

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Force Choking, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เขาอาจรู้สึกดีขึ้นกว่านี้หากเขาเป็นผู้มอบความอันตรายเหล่านั้นให้กับโพเอง





	

การจะกีดกั้นไม่ให้โพ ดาเมรอนวิ่งเข้าหาอันตรายดูจะยากเสียยิ่งกว่าทำสงครามเพื่อยึดครองดาวสักดวงเสียอีก ไคโลคิดอย่างนั้นเมื่อเห็นนักบินมือหนึ่งแห่งฝ่ายต่อต้านนอนนิ่งอยู่บนเตียง สะบักสะบอมจนไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายพาตัวเองในสภาพนี้ขับยานกลับมาได้ อาจกลับมาไม่ได้หากว่าคนที่ตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์แบบเดียวกันนี้เป็นคนอื่น ไม่มีใครจะหัวแข็ง ดื้อรั้น ใจร้อน ชอบวิ่งเข้าหาความตายแต่ก็ถูกปฏิเสธกลับมาทุกครั้งอย่างโพ ดาเมรอนได้อีกแล้ว

ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาช้ำไปทั้งแถบข้างซ้าย ริมฝีปากแห้งแตก มีร่องรอยขีดข่วนฟกช้ำประปรายแต่ก็ไม่มีแผลไหนร้ายแรงถึงขั้นทำให้เสียโฉมหรือทำลายอวัยวะไปได้ โชคยังดี โชคดีมีอยู่กับตัวโพเสมอ และนั่นเป็นเรื่องน่าเป็นห่วง มันไม่แน่นอน ไม่มีทางรู้ได้เลยว่าความโชคดีนั้นจะยังอยู่ถึงเมื่อไหร่ จะหมดไปวันไหน

 

พูดไปอาจไม่มีใครเชื่อ แต่สิ่งที่ไคโล เร็น อดีตผู้นำกลุ่มอัศวินแห่งเร็นกลัวที่สุดเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับชีวิตความปลอดภัยของนักบินที่ยังหลับไม่ได้สติอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาในตอนนี้

 

มันเป็นเรื่องน่ากลัว ความคิดเกี่ยวกับการต้องสูญเสียโพไปทำให้เขารู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว เหมือนกับที่รู้สึกวันนั้น วันที่เบน โซโลในวัยยี่สิบสี่ปีได้ล่วงรู้ถึงความลับที่ทุกคนพร้อมใจกันปิดบังเอาไว้ มันเหมือนกับโลกถล่มลงตรงหน้า ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าที่ผ่านมามีอะไรเป็นความจริงบ้าง ไม่รู้ว่าตนเองจะพึ่งพิงใครได้บ้าง ไม่มีใครสักคนที่จะเชื่อใจได้ เหมือนกับว่าเขาอยู่ตัวคนเดียวในจักรวาล มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่เขาเกลียด ไคโลเกลียดมันเพราะนั่นทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดอย่างที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกมาก่อน และไม่อาจมีบาดแผลหรือเรื่องใดจะเทียบเคียงได้

 

โพเสพติดอันตราย เขารู้ โพรักความรู้สึกที่เลือดในกายเดือดพล่าน ตอนที่สมองหลั่งอะดรีนาลินออกมาจนมากเกินปกติ โพรักมัน นั่นเป็นสาเหตุหลักที่ทำให้โพเลิกพฤติกรรมอย่างนี้ไม่ได้ และส่งผลให้ไคโลคิดว่า เขาอาจรู้สึกดีขึ้นกว่านี้หากเขาเป็นผู้มอบความอันตรายเหล่านั้นให้กับโพเอง

 

ความรู้สึกด้านลบทั้งความโกรธแค้นและความหวาดกลัวต่างก็เป็นเชื้อเพลิงชั้นดีสำหรับโบกัน หากมันจะล่อลวงใจให้หลงทำอะไรผิดแผกไปจากพฤติกรรมปกติก็คงไม่น่าแปลกใจเท่าไรนัก

 

ฝ่ามือหนาวางทาบลำคอคนรัก ปลายนิ้วไล้เรื่อยก่อนกดลงตรงเส้นหลอดลม ขยับเลื่อนเคลื่อนขึ้นลงเพื่อให้แน่ใจถึงตำแหน่ง ก่อนจะออกแรงกดลงไป และเผลอใช้ฟอร์ซร่วมด้วยโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ไม่ถึงนาทีไคโลก็ได้ผลลัพธ์เป็นภาพของโพที่ดิ้นพล่านทุรนทุรายอยู่ใต้ร่างของเขา ใบหน้าซีดเผือดจนเห็นเส้นเลือดข้างแก้มชัดเจน เรียวปากเผยออ้าอยากจะส่งเสียงบอกอะไรสักอย่างแต่ก็กลับไม่มีอะไรอื่นหลุดรอดออกมานอกเหนือไปจากเสียงสะอื้นแผ่วลงเป็นสัญญาณบอกว่าใกล้ขาดใจ แขนขาที่ปัดป่ายเริ่มอยู่นิ่ง เกร็ง นัยน์ตากลมโตช้อนมองคล้ายวอนขอความเมตตา แต่กระนั้นไคโลก็ยังเห็นว่ามีความรู้สึกอื่นแฝงอยู่ภายใต้หยดน้ำใสที่เอ่อคลอล้นขอบลงอาบพวงแก้ม เขาตัดสินใจค่อย ๆ คลายมือออกจากลำคอคนใต้ร่าง และในชั่ววินาทีที่ได้รับอิสระแล้ว โพก็หอบกวาดเอาอากาศเข้าปอดเฮือกใหญ่ ร่างกายผ่อนคลายลงกว่าเมื่อครู่ และอ่อนยวบอยู่ในอ้อมแขนแข็งแรง แทบไม่รู้ตัวเองว่าโหยหาความอบอุ่นมากเท่าไรจนกระทั่งได้กลับมาอยู่ในอ้อมกอดนี้อีกครั้ง จังหวะหายใจขัดติดขาดห้วงเมื่อถูกรุกจูบดูดดื่มย้ำซ้ำหลายครั้งแทบไม่วรรคเว้นจังหวะให้เตรียมตัวได้ทัน แต่เมื่อรวบรวมสติมาอยู่กับตัวได้มากพอ โพก็ดันไหล่อีกฝ่ายไว้ก่อน เสียงพร่ากระซิบกล่าวประโยคหนึ่งออกมา ก่อนเขาจะอนุญาตให้ริมฝีปากของเราจะดูดดึงกลับเข้าหากันและกันอีกครั้ง

“I think we should do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
